A crazy day for a walk in the park
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: What happens when the Winchesters and Castiel are hit by a fairy's curse?


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE -_** Here's a short one shot I wrote whilst bored, and trying to overcome a brief spell of writer's block. I hope you like the results.

_**A crazy day (for a walk in the park)**_

Everything that happened that fateful day was all the fault of Dean Winchester.

There he stood in the park, standing with his brother Sam and the angel Castiel, eating a slice of pie, when suddenly he was beseiged by what he at first assumed was a mosquito.

He squashed it against the flesh of his arm, wrinkling his freckled nose at the offending bug, before taking a closer look at it, because, quite frankly, the thing looked a little too odd to be a mere mosquito.

"Jeez, I just squashed a freaking fairy!" Dean stuttered in horror, extending his arm so that both Sam and Castiel could examine the little being, who was trying to say something with her dying breath.

They didn't catch it all, but they did hear mention of a curse and a day full of bad luck for what Dean had done to her.

And then she was gone, exploding into tiny fragments of fairy dust, making Sam sneeze forcefully.

"Bless you, my child!" Castiel murmured absently, as he watched Dean continue to eat his pie.

"Thank you, Castiel!" Sam said in return.

"No pie, Sam," Castiel responded, absently.

Both Sam and Dean stared at the angel, who was looking confused by his own words, head tilted to one side and brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Dean muttered around a mouthful of pie.

"I have no pie-dear, Dean," the angel said, large blue eyes clouding in continued confusion.

"Are you having a laugh?" Sam questioned.

"I am an angel of the pie, Sam, I do not think I pie-ssess the ability to laugh much," the angel replied, quite seriously.

"He's having a laugh!" Dean said.

Sam's brow furrowed in thought, before he said - "Say something, Cas, like your name. What's your name?"

"You know my name! It's Casti-pie!" Castiel said, before looking to the heaven's and groaning loudly.

"It's that fairy's curse, Dean! This is the beginning of the bad day! Cas can'rt stop saying pie!! He was looking directly at your pie when the curse fell, now it's a case of see pie, say pie!" Sam said, to Dea.

Dean started to laugh, before saying - "Oh this is freaking awesome, Sammy! Casti-pie, oh, Casti-pie, will you say something else for me? Where did you pull me from again?"

"Don't make me pie this, Dean," Castiel muttered, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"SAY IT!" Dean said, with a laugh barely contained.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from pie-dition!" Castiel groaned in horror.

Both Sam and Dean laughed at the unfortunate angel's plight, but unfortunately for Sam, the hilarity was not to last long. The tallest Winchester was beset, quite suddenly and for no apparent reason, by a small horde of ninja squirrels, all posing in their best martial arts pose. Some even had miniature katana's held in tiny paws. They leapt on the much larger male, who was instantly felled by sheer numbers and shock. Both Dean and Castiel pitched in to help the younger Winchester, Dean punching and kicking out at the miniature warriors, whilst the angel continuously smited or smote or whatever he did on a regular basis.

Soon the squirrels were vanquished, sent to scurrying back from whence they came, squeaking all the way, which actually managed to sound quite menacing.

"Thank you Casti-pie, for your help there!" Dean commented, with a face that was too straight.

The angel wondered at the validity of Dean's thank you - whether it really was a thank you or just another excuse to take the rise out of him.

He glared at Dean, but said nothing, knowing full well, that he would only be making it worse for himself if he did.

Dean decided then he wanted more pie, before leading the way to the nearest pie vendor.

Unfortunately for Dean, he got set upon by a street performer, who for some bizarre reason appeared to be dancing for money on the sidewalk whilst wearing a giant spotty dog costume.

For no apparent reason, Mr Spotty Dog, attacked Dean, hitting him upside of the head, before knocking him to the ground, before Sam and Dean removed the crazed street performer from the elder Winchester.

Dean arose from the ground, glaring green eyed fire at the street performer, swearing profusely, which made Castiel react in horror to the blasphemy assaulting his delicate angelic ears.

The shadowy impressions of his wings unfolded before they developed a mind of their own and started to attack Castiel himself.

The street performer cut and ran, leaving Sam and Dean ro forcibly drag Castiel back to their motel room where they hid for the remainder of the day.

They only left to retrieve food from a local shop, which had run out of everything but sour cream and onion flavoured Pringles, which satisfied them all, even Castiel who filched the last tube and ate them all himself.

They didn't say much to each other for the rest of the evening, bar playing a lengthy game of Monopoly, where Dean lost the cast iron dog on the motel room floor, before Sam got locked in the bathroom for two hours with nothing to do but eat toothpaste.

When the unfortunate trio arose in the morning, they found the temporary curse had been lifted, most noticeable through Castiel no longer declaring himself to be either Casti-pie nor an angel of the pie, much to Castiel's relief.

The angel went gracefully on his way, but Sam could tell, by the look in Dean's eye, that Castiel would never live down the Casti-pie episode for quite some time to come .....

THE END


End file.
